A-Z Fallout New Vegas (Original)
by Megan Hahn
Summary: A poem that takes every letter in the alphabet and relates it to Fallout New Vegas.


Anti-material rifle-that one rifle that is more than awesome, it's bloody awesome, literally

Benny- that one guy who shot me in the head, so I slept with him, then ran off and got captured, so I saved him, I have one exciting life

Caesar- that one guy, who is so powerful, even when he's dead he can command assassins to attack me all the freaking time, I mean sure, there are a bunch of tent on the other side of the fence, but it sounds much cooler if you say he's commanding them from the dead...just let me dream

Deathclaws- that one creature that I don't get why everyone hates them, they're so cuddly and friendly and-oh shit, I take it all back, they are not friendly, they are not cuddly, they are asshole, their sole purpose in life is ruining your day, no, your month, they are the jerks of the Wasteland, only outmatched by Radscorpions, at least in my eyes

ED-E-that one adorable eyebot I feel in love with so much, I named my Alienware after him, also, random fact, I played NV first and so seeing an eyebot that didn't want to be my friend, hurt my feelings

Fisto- that one robot that makes me think...not in a good way, I mean if he's a robot and he has metal hands, and you're a guy, and he uses his metal hands...how much in pain would you be in, I feel like it would be a lot

Gun runners- that one group of people that never run guns but instead have a robot sell them but that doesn't make any sense how he never runs out because no one can get into the place that the robot sells them, also how do I sell him things if there is no way for him to get the items, I like to imagine you just throw all of your stuff on the ground in front of the booth

Hoover Dam-that one place I can't help but to try and jump off of, I may not have been successful yet, but I know someday I will finally be able to do it, also wars happen on top of it, but who really cares about that, I definitely don't

Isaac-that one guy who's purpose I don't fully grasp, though I have a feeling even he is not entirely sure why he does what he does

Joshua Graham-that one guy who I seriously love, I mean what is better than an experienced man, who knows how to use guns, and his caliber of choice is .45, I can assure you, nothing, let's just cross his fingers that his... _valuable_ items weren't damaged in the fire

Kings- that one group of guys that don't really care if a girl joins an all men organization, see, he's a cool guy, then again if you're a girl you can still join Caesar, maybe he's not so bad afterall, I guess we'll never know I already splattered his brains everywhere

Lonesome road- that one road you must walk alone...with an eyebot, so I guess it's not really alone, it really should be called not-so-lonesome road, because ED-E is a great friend, other than the fact that he can be controlled, but then again so can Jack, so it's not really saying much, because Jack is still cool, not as badass as Delta or Booker, but cool none the less

Mr. House- that one guy who for some odd reason can't ask his army of robots to go get the snow globes for him, so I don't have to, I mean most of them are on my way, but still, I'm a man, not a slave, I need to stop with the Bioshock references

Novac-that one place that is my home, I have literally never played a playthrough where I used the Lucky 38

Old World Blues-that one place that should be nuked, I mean seriously fuck them, no not even all of them, just Doctor Borous, more like Doctor...Butthole...that was a good joke, but seriously, I hate him, I hate Cazadores and I hate him, though I do like Nightstalkers, so he gets a bit of credit for that

Primm-that one place I've actually been to in real life, if you don't want a trip down memory lane, skip ahead, when I was pretty young, on the way back from California, we stopped in Primm and since I was too young to ride the wooden coaster and I was also too young to be left alone, we decided to go on to the log ride, and if that long ride still exists, I recommend it greatly, also if you've been there, I'd love to hear about it, okay, I'm done now, back NV

Quarry junction- that one place I, for some inconceivable reason, decided to venture into on level five on the hardest difficulty, in all honesty, it wasn't that bad, but still, Deathclaws suck, unless they're on my side, then they're cool

Raul- that one guy I finally found 230 hours into the game, I had no idea he existed for the longest time, oops, I also lost him one time, he was gone for weeks, but he finally just appeared...it was weird

Sugar Bombs-that one cereal that I apparently can make flamer fuel out of, I won't question it...

That gun- that one gun that has _the_ best name in the game, seriously, whoever came up with that deserves a raise, or at least I hope he got a raise at the time, you know what, he deserves another raise, someone should contact Bethesda for me and make sure he gets and got a raise

Ulysses- that one guy who can't help but to talk about the Bull and the Bear for hours on end, he also stole my best friend...my only friend, that makes him a dick

Vera Keyes-that one starlet that I love for many reasons, but above all because of Laura Bailey

Wild Wasteland-the best perk, period

Xander Root-that one plant I feel really bad for, how would you feel if people literally sold you for nothing, they just gave you away, you would be sad, very sad, or at least I would be

Yao guai- that one animal you shouldn't feed, but if you _do_ decide you want to disregard wise man, please tell me how it goes

Zion- that one place that is overrun with Radscorpions, Cazadors, and Yao Guai, I'll take on a Deathclaw any day, but I can't handle the shitload of Radscorpions and Cazadors thrown at me daily out there in Zion, my heart just can't take the stress, I'd also like to point out how excited I got about the rain before I started using mods, mods apparently take the excitement out of Zion, like adulthood takes the excitement out of Christmas, I don't see how that's relevant

* * *

 **Finally! That took way longer then I feel like it needed to. Apparently it took me six months, that's good. At least I finally finished updating it. So, who else is excited about Fallout 4, I know I am. Bethesda killed it at E3. Who's excited about the Pip-Boy Edition? Who preordered it? Who's bummed they didn't get it fast enough? I'm stoked that I got one, I mean what's cooler than a Pip-Boy, maybe a puppy coming with every copy, that would be cool. Either way, thank you for reading. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to reply to any of these questions or if you just want to talk to someone about Fallout, I'm all ears, just PM me. Once again,** **thanks for reading, please comment, and if you'd like PM me, with suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms, and really anything else. I hope you enjoyed it; I surely enjoyed writing it, and once more thanks. :)**

 **Warning: This is just my own opinion, so don't take anything personally. If you have your own opinion feel free to share it with me or better yet write one of your own(they are super fun). If you do end up writing on please send me the link through PM I would love to see your work and what you have to say.**


End file.
